


Homecoming

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: Anissa takes Grace with her to her college homecoming. Grace's POV.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching Beyoncé's Homecoming doc nonstop since it came out so decided to write Anissa taking Grace with her to homecoming. Comic Anissa was in a sorority (they never mention which one) but I'm convinced that TV Anissa went to a HBCU and Freeland is supposed to be based in Georgia so I kind of went with it from there. I wrote this at like 4AM when I couldn't sleep so there's probably all kinds of errors but enjoy!

I don't even know why Anissa insisted that I come to this. I clearly don't fit in with the crowd. I didn't go to this school or well...any school and I'm definitely not black. I stick out like a sore thumb. 

Anissa explained to me what an HBCU is and how her undergraduate school, Clark Atlanta, is an HBCU here in Georgia. This weekend is their homecoming and she was so insistent that I come with her so she can show me around campus and introduce me to her friends from college. 

"Babe come on! We gotta make it to the yard that's where the real action is." Anissa pulls me through campus. 

The buildings have that look of being older but have recently had some renovations done and made sure to keep some of the historical looks to it. 

Anissa has been excited since she woke up this morning, she hasn't stopped talking about her time in undergrad from all the organizations she was in, the parties she went to, her sorority, homecoming and something called SpelHouse that she didn't really explain. I didn't want to interrupt while she was so excited. 

So "the yard" is really like a yard! I don't know what I was expecting but for some reason, I wasn't expecting this open space covered in grass. There are people EVERYWHERE! There's music playing from all the different tents that are set up. Based off what Anissa was telling me about fraternities and sororities I see the plots she was talking about. 

We gradually make our way through the crowd, stopping every couple of feet when Anissa would see someone she knows or someone calls her name. Each time she stops to talk to someone she holds on tight to my hand and introduces me as her girlfriend. Every time I would go to shake their hands I would be pulled into a hug instead. Everyone seems so happy and having such a good time.

All of a sudden a song comes from one of the louder speakers and people are getting in lines and dancing and yelling and I'm frozen and confused on what to do. Anissa took off as soon as she heard the song and I have no idea where she went. 

"Grace!" I feel myself being pulled aside as Kristin, Anissa best friend from school that I met last night at dinner. 

"I'm glad I saw you just in time, you were probably about to get knocked over," Kristin says.

"What is even happening right now," I ask confused.

Kristin laughs, "They're strolling. It's kind of hard to explain just know you need to move out of the way."

The song ends and everything seems to go back to the way it was before the song started. I'm standing with Kristin looking to see if I can find Anissa when she finally comes through the crowd looking sweatier than she did when she left and holding two red solo cups. 

"Babe I'm so sorry for running off like that! I got carried away that was my favorite stroll." She kisses me on the cheek then hands me one of the cups. 

I take the cup which is filled with some kind of black looking drink that I assume has alcohol in it. 

"Nis you can't just leave Grace like that when niggas start strolling! ΒΨ almost knocked her over!" Kristin says.

"Oh, I'm about to go find Doc and tell him about them! They not about to kick my girlfriend!" Anissa turns to walk away.

I grab her arm before she can step away.

"It's okay baby. I really was in the way I didn't know what to do or where to stand so I wouldn't be in the way." I pull her to my side and wrap my arm around her lower back.

"I still don't like it but I'll leave it alone." She says as she takes a sip from her cup. 

We say bye to Kristin who has to go find her parents and her brother so she could go to the legacy brunch she mentioned. 

After hanging out on the yard for a while longer and after I got to meet her sorority sisters and some of her friends we made our way to the football stadium on the other side of campus. I was not prepared for all of this walking but at least it's a nice day outside and not super hot like the past couple weekends. 

I can see the football stadium but there are swarms of people surrounding the stadium and I can see and smell all the food that people are grilling. 

"You hungry?" 

I haven't even thought about food. I've been too busy meeting Anissa's friends and having a good time to think about food. We're on our 3rd cups of alcohol at this point so it would probably be wise for us to eat if we're going to keep drinking. 

"Not really but if we're going to keep drinking we should eat."

"You're right babe. I need to find Dustin so we can get a plate." She pulls me in closer and starts to weave through the crowd. 

"Yo Pierce!" A tall guy yells at Anissa as we stop at a tent. 

"Hey D! This is my girlfriend Grace, Grace this is Dustin. He was my RA my freshman year, he taught me how to talk to girls when I finally stopped being awkward." She moves around the table under the tent to hug him. 

"So you're the reason she's so corny." I laugh. 

"Wow, Pierce you still out here dropping corny lines like you were in undergrad? Don't tell anybody you learned from me, I can't have you out here making me look bad." 

Anissa turns to me and smirks, "don't act like you don't like it."

"You're just lucky you're cute and have a nice ass so you can get away with it." I retort.

Anissa fakes shock while Dustin laughs out loud. 

"I like her Pierce! Come on and get a plate Grace!"

I fix my plate and a beer and sit beside Anissa in the flatbed of Dustin's trunk. 

"These might be the best ribs I've ever tasted."  
All this food is so good! I have never had ribs so good that they don't need sauce and I think grilled corn may be my new favorite thing! 

"D is the grill master and just all around good cook! I'm gonna ask when he's having his next seafood broil! You haven't lived until you've had his crawfish! He's from Louisiana so she knows how to do it right! It can get messy but it's totally worth it!"

"Now babe you know I have no problem with messy eating," I smirk and look at her out of the corner of my eye. She just chuckles and eats a bite of baked beans.  
\---------------------

The energy around here is refreshing and so relaxing. Everyone is standing and sitting around eating, drinking and talking. We've finished eating and I've moved so I'm sitting between Anissa's legs propped against her as we drink our beers. I'm learning so much about Anissa and the history of HBCUs and I finally found out what SpelHouse is and that there are apparently two more colleges basically across the street from here. 

"Ooo babe get up I gotta teach you how to do this line dance!" My very eager girlfriend slides from behind me and jumps out of the truck and tries to pull me with her. 

"Anissa you know I can't dance."

She keeps tugging on my arm to get me to come. 

"Babe it's simple, the song is literally called 'Same Ol 2 Step'. It tells you what to do!"

"Simple FOR YOU! You can dance! I'm not gonna embarrass myself out here!"

"You aren't gonna embarrass yourself! Come on! Don't be like this!" She gives me that adorable pout she knows I can't say no to. 

I know I'm going to regret this but I slide out of the truck and let Anissa take my hand and lead me to where everyone is dancing. 

It isn't as bad as I thought! Even now that I'm definitely tipsy, possibly getting close to drunk it seems like my body is looser to dance. The first couple of times I just tripped over my feet so Anissa took me by my hips and guided me through it a couple of times and then I had it!

"See it wasn't that bad," Anissa says standing between my legs as I sit back on the truck. 

Throwing my arms around her shoulders I kiss her on the nose causing her to scrunch up her face.

"You were right. It wasn't that bad!" I acknowledge.

"I'll have to teach you some more like 'freak it' and the 'biker shuffle'." 

"We'll see," I chuckle.

Anissa looks at her watch to see how much longer it is until game time.

"Let's go ahead in the stadium so we can use the bathroom and find our seats." 

We say bye to Dustin and head into the stadium. Luckily there is a bathroom right by the section we're sitting in so that pit stop is quick. 

Walking into the stadium there is a sea of red, black and white. We find our seats which are near the marching band.

"I purposefully got seats by the band so you could get the full experience," Anissa says.

"Why would I want to experience loud music blasting in my ear for the whole game?" I ask. 

Anissa looks at me absolutely offended.

"It's more than that! The marching band is the heart of the game and the energy in the stadium. Just wait and see you'll see what I mean."

The game kicks off and Anissa was right. The band keeps the crowd in the game and super energized. 

It's halftime and the band is about to take the field.

"This is one of the best parts of the game. Some people come to the games just for the halftime show." Anissa explains. 

We sit through the show and I can see why this part is so popular. The band makes these cool formations, they have flags and dancers. The drummers even did some cool tricks with their drums. Even though everyone one booed I liked the other school's performance too. Anissa wouldn't tell me who that other school is because they're "irrelevant" I just know the colors are blue and orange and they're initials are SSU. 

Clark-Atlanta ends up winning the game and we stay a little bit after the game and watch the two bands go back and forth with each other. I've never seen that happen after a football game before so that was really cool. 

Once we're finally out the stadium Anissa shuffles me through the remaining crowd so we can get to the street and order a Lyft. 

We slide into the backseat of our ride and I think Anissa's drunkness finally hit her. She's slumped with her head on my shoulder and she's trying to wrap her arm around me to cuddle. I just lay my hand on her thigh and make small talk with the driver until we get back to Anissa's. 

I thank our driver and have to help Anissa out of the car and into the house. 

"You think you can make it up the stairs," I ask her. 

The only response I get is something that sounds like a yes so I walk behind her as she slowly makes her way up the stairs. 

Walking through the door Anissa slips her feet out of her sneakers and takes off the jean shorts she's been wearing all day leaving her in the red shirt she's had on with a deep v in it that practically comes down to her bellybutton and her underwear. 

"That shirt barely covers your nipples you might as well just take it off and I'll get you an actual shirt."

She pulls the top off and I grab one of her old Garfield t-shirts from her drawer. 

"Up," I tell her and she lifts her arms so I can slip the shirt over her head. She tries to lay back but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't lay back yet. Let me get this makeup off you first." She doesn't move back and sits still while I go to the bathroom for makeup wipes and her moisturizer.

She lets me take all her makeup off and I put moisturizer on her face because I know she'll be complaining that her face is dry when she wakes up in the morning. 

"Okay you can lay down," I say as I push her back by her shoulder. She goes willingly and scoots up the bed until her head is on the pillows. 

I take off my own makeup and clothes and put on a tank top and shorts before grabbing a couple of water bottles from the kitchen then crawl into bed with my girlfriend. 

As soon as I lay down Anissa scoots closer to me and cuddles in like she tried to do in the Lyft. 

"Did you enjoy your first HBCU homecoming," she asked with her eyes closed as she drifts off to sleep.

"Yes, I did. I'm already looking forward to next year. Hopefully, we can go to the step show Ashley mentioned." I suggest. 

"Definitely." Anissa response before her breathing evens out. 

I kiss the top of her head then get myself comfortable to sleep which isn't hard because I'm actually exhausted from everything we did today. I'm glad Anissa insisted I come, I did really have a good time and get to learn and experience something so important to Anissa. I honestly can't wait until next year to go back and hopefully keep going back for years after.


End file.
